villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Verminous Skumm
Verminous Skumm is one of the recurring antagonists of the Captain Planet and the Planeteers series. He was voiced by , who also portrayed Seth Brundle in The Fly, Grandmaster in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Calvin "Slick" Stanhope in Silverado and Long Eared Jack in Robbie the Reindeer - in the first five episodes that featured him, and by in the episodes after that. Biography He is a real dirty rat. Born and raised in a sewer, this towering "Ver-man" aims to mold the world in his image, and is determined to inherit the Earth. Unlike most other villains, Verminous focuses more on social villainy and 'pollution of the body'. He is quite likely the most evil Captain Planet villain, as he is responsible for killing Linka's cousin by selling him a designer drug which he fatally overdosed upon, and harassed Todd Andrews, an HIV positive kid by making people hate and fear him by lying to them about HIV and AIDS. Skumm fancies himself an agent of entropy with a mission to instigate chaos and degeneration in the natural order. He exults in humanity's every ecological mistake and helps to accelerate the environment's decline. His weapons are a loathsome intelligence combined with the cunning of a trapped rat, in addition to apparently quite skilled knowledge of chemistry and pathology. His rat pack inhabits only the most vile, degenerate environments of sewage and toxic waste, which they often use to aid in Skumm's odious plots. Though standing seven-and-a-half feet tall, Verminous Skumm truly resembles a disease-ridden rat in every way, including the tail and claws. He wears a tattered blue jumpsuit and a red scarf around his head and face. His clothes are always dirty, torn and disheveled, as he spends most of his time underground - in sewers or the like. Like all the villains in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Skumm represents an ecological threat. In his unique case, he mainly represents not one but two evils: poor sanitation (With a particular focus on the spread of disease that comes about as a result of it), and social/ urban ills such as crime and bigotry. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Verminous Skumm is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Skumm's element was Toxins, perhaps used as an evil counterpart for Gi's Water ring. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Skumm and the other villains to flee. One episode revealed that Skumm was (possibly) from an alternate/past civilization that he helped guide into destruction through massive overpopulation. Alternate future versions of him are shown to be even more mutated, sporting an extra smaller head on his shoulders. Appearance Skumm wears tattered and dirty clothing - a blue jumpsuit that is torn and dishevelled, and a red scarf wound around his head and face. He often hides in shadows or covers his face. He favours the underground. Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Pure Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Misanthropes Category:Symbolic Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Polluters Category:Game Changer Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Vandals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Mutants Category:Heretics Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Addicts Category:Slaver Category:Opportunists